


very clever people can hear dreams

by Fabiana_Walles



Series: The Not-a-Ghost Universe [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabiana_Walles/pseuds/Fabiana_Walles
Summary: Стоит ли спешить на неизбежную встречу с Вороном, если так много недоделанного и недосказанного? Ведь можно стать гостьей из сна, подкроватным монстром или вечерней колыбельной, но главное – рядом.





	very clever people can hear dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Хуффальди? Не, не слышала. Шипперю Клару с постаревшим Одиннадцатым времён осады Трензалора.
> 
> Иллюстрация: http://weheartit.com/entry/268767423  
> Music: Olafur Arnalds – My love

ТАРДИС бесшумно материализуется на церковном дворе, плавно переходящем в кладбище. Это место выбрано, потому что здесь точно никого не встретить. Клара облачается в длинную тёплую накидку с высоким капюшоном и пешком отправляется к Часовой башне. Одежда нужна для маскировки, а не потому что зима. Поначалу ноги тонут в снегу, но потом она выходит на расчищенную улицу. Крепко построенные двухэтажные дома, одинаковые и безо всяких внешних украшений – зато тёплые и добротные, а другого здесь и не надо. Прохожих не видно, час поздний. Высокие уличные фонари освещают дорогу. Тут всегда темно. Почти всегда, кроме нескольких минут рассвета – вспоминает Клара, идя по городской площади, заснеженной и пустой. Вершина башни излучает «поле правды»; даже не пытаясь произнести ни слова, Клара ощущает, как оно взаимодействует с её мыслями. «Зачем ты здесь? – слышится в голове шёпот. – Зачем снова?» Игнорируя вопрос, она идёт дальше. 

На площади, в десятке шагов от входа в башню, стоит синяя полицейская будка. Окошки на двери темны, однако стоит женщине в капюшоне приблизиться, как они зажигаются жёлтым светом. Клара сейчас готова поклясться, что ТАРДИС на неё смотрит, и в этом взгляде сквозит удивление. Скинув капюшон, она медленно и чинно кивает головой в знак приветствия. Свет в окошках снова гаснет; если бы ТАРДИС могла ещё и фыркнуть, обязательно бы так и сделала.

В окне на вершине башни тоже темно, и прежде чем Клара успевает задуматься о причинах, она слышит с соседней улочки до боли знакомое: «У-NN-ЧТ0-ЖN-ТЬ!», за которым следует звук взрыва, после чего голос далека умолкает – очевидно, навеки. Клара беззвучно усмехается и входит в башню. Осторожно поднимается, нащупывая ногой каждую ступеньку и мысленно ругая себя за то, что не догадалась прихватить из ТАРДИС фонарик.

В его комнате тоже темно. Слабый свет из окна и таинственное ровное свечение из стенной трещины освещают развешанные повсюду детские рисунки, столярный стол и заготовки игрушек на нём, безмолвно застывшую голову кибермена на подставке у окна, кресло-качалку, кровать с железной спинкой. Комната волшебника. Клара обходит её всю – осторожно, чтобы не запнуться об угол или обо что-нибудь, валяющееся на полу – и прикасается к каждому предмету. Время от времени косится на чёртову трещину. Теперь-то она знает, каковы сородичи Доктора на самом деле, и её вовсе не греет мысль, что сейчас кто-нибудь из них может наблюдать за ней оттуда.

Наверное, она слишком задержалась, потому что в какой-то момент слух улавливает шаркающие шаги на лестнице. Клара быстро оглядывается, ища укрытие и чувствуя приближающуюся панику – комната слишком маленькая, в ней всего один выход-вход (не считая окна, но это уже чересчур, плюс неясно до сих пор, можно ли ей умереть без Ворона), и она слишком долго пробыла в этом мире вещей и ощущений, а шаги уже совсем-совсем близко. В конце концов, не придумав ничего лучше, Клара просто ныряет под кровать. Дурацкое ощущение дежа вю накрывает в последнюю секунду. Ну а Доктор уже преодолевает последнюю ступеньку и входит в комнату. Звуковая отвёртка в режиме фонаря – умно.

Он прихрамывает, и его трость слегка стучит по деревянному полу. Проходит вглубь комнаты, зажигает самодельный фонарь на столе. Клара лежит на полу, видя перед собой только металлическую сетку кровати с проглядывающим через отверстия матрасом. Она сейчас очень рада, что не дышит – а значит, ничем не сможет выдать своего присутствия. Зато она слышит Доктора – как он со вздохом усаживается в кресло-качалку, долго сидит в неподвижности и молчании. Сколько времени прошло для него? С тех пор как вернулась ТАРДИС с двадцатисемилетней версией самой Клары, с тех пор как отключился навсегда Хэндлс, с тех пор как Папский Мейнфрейм был захвачен далеками…

Доктор теперь как-то особенно тяжело, словно нехотя, вздыхает, медленно поднимается из своего кресла, оставляя трость. Что-то бормочет на языке, который Клара слышала лишь однажды, на Галлифрее – когда они не направляли нечто вроде коммуникативного поля в её сознание. Доковыляв до кровати, Доктор садится, с усилием нагибается, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки, скидывает их и ложится – сетка с матрасом опускаются низко, почти касаясь лица лежащей на полу Клары.

…и с тех пор как Таша Лем вернула контроль над своим телом и над своей Церковью. Возможно, она и сейчас заглядывает иногда в гости к Доктору, чтобы вручить ему розовые зефирки и получить от него награду.

Клара не дышит, потому что может не дышать, но в этот момент её лёгкие вдруг собирают воздух, а нос выдувает его с сердитым и раздосадованным «Ф-ф-ф!».

Сетка кровати резко, со скрипом, вздрагивает. Сверху слышится голос Доктора.

– Кто тут? – сварливо вопрошает он. – А ну вылезайте сами! Живо, маленькие негодники! Я старый человек и не могу заглядывать под кровать! 

Клара замирает, широко распахнув глаза, и молчит, не зная, что придумать. Может, изобразить детский голосок? Вряд ли получится, да и что делать потом? И тут Доктор снова спрашивает, только уже очень тихо, почти шёпотом:

– Кто это?.. Подай знак, какой можешь.

Собрав в кулак остатки мужества и находчивости, Клара осторожно выползает наружу, садится на полу и кладёт подбородок на край кровати. Её взгляд встречается с совершенно озадаченным лицом хозяина комнаты. Доктор выглядит гораздо более старым, чем она помнит, но ещё далеко не тем седым и немощным стариком, который встретит юную версию Клары, когда ту привезёт сюда Таша Лем. 

– Ты?.. – медленно выговаривает он, сидя на кровати. – Это ты?..  
– Не беспокойся. Это просто сон, – отвечает Клара, кладя руки на матрас и устраивая голову на них. – Я тебе снюсь.  
– Ты Клара? – спрашивает он.  
– Нет, я подкроватный монстр. Бу-у-у…. – она округляет глаза и шевелит поднятыми вверх пальцами.  
– Почему ты снишься мне? – хмурится Доктор. – Ты не выглядишь, как Клара.  
– Потому и не выгляжу, что я не Клара, а твой сон, – невозмутимо отвечает гостья из-под кровати. – Ну, а почему тебе снится это, а не что-то другое… тут ничем помочь не могу, я не психоаналитик. Но кстати, специалист по галлифрейскому психоанализу тебе бы и правда не помешал, Доктор. Возможно, он бы выяснил, откуда твои проблемы с женщинами.  
– Что-о-о? – почти подскакивает седой мужчина. Надувает губы, хмурится и грозит пальцем. – Ты мне тут… я… заткнись, вот!

Клара пожимает плечами, подпирает голову ладонью и рисует пальцем узоры на стёганом одеяле, не глядя на Доктора, который что-то бормочет себе под нос. 

– Эй… подкроватная, – слышится через минуту его голос. Тон неуверенный. – Откуда ты это взяла, про проблемы?  
– Да сам посуди. Взять хотя бы эту Клару, – не спеша рассуждает она, снова подняв взгляд на Доктора. – Сколько раз ты отправил её назад? Два? Ну вот, а теперь она тебе снится вылезающей из-под твоей кровати. По-моему, проблема налицо.  
– Я спас ей жизнь! – рассерженно восклицает Доктор и ёрзает, сидя на одеяле. – Проживёт её, как положено нормальным людям, станет директором школы, выйдет замуж, нарожает детишек, будет путешествовать по всей своей крошечной планетке, проживёт счастливо до девяноста лет, и ещё не раз «спасибо» мне скажет мысленно.   
– А если всё не будет так? – бесцветно спрашивает Клара.  
– Как это «не будет»!  
– А что если ты разбил ей сердце, и она так до конца и не придёт в себя? Заведёт бойфренда, лишь бы кто-то был, начнёт врать ему всё время, пока не придёт день его смерти? И она будет жить вовсе не счастливо и не до девяноста лет?   
– Что ты мне тут говоришь!  
– Ну, это твой сон. Может, у тебя совесть неспокойна, и ты думаешь иногда, что мог бы не обманывать свою Клару? Мог бы позволить ей остаться с тобой… – она поднимается с пола, разувается и забирается на кровать, ближе к нему.  
– Э-эй, ты чего? – испуганно отодвигается Доктор. Но она не слушает, протягивает руки и берёт его постаревшее лицо в свои прохладные ладони, заглядывает большими карими глазами в его древние бледно-зелёные.  
– Подкроватному чудищу надоело сидеть под кроватью. Слишком холодно, – говорит она. Приближает своё лицо к его, и лбы соприкасаются. Доктор напрягается, но не совершает попыток вырваться из этого странного объятия. Только когда Клара целует его щёки, нос, лоб, подбородок, скулы – только тогда он начинает сопротивляться.  
– Ты… ты чего творишь! А ну перестань! Перестань, кому говорю! Зачем ты это делаешь?  
– Себя спроси, почему тебе такое снится! – улыбается Клара, отстраняясь. Теперь она мирно сидит, поджав по себя ноги, и снова обводит глазами комнату Доктора, пока тот переводит дух и возвращается в состояние самообладания.  
– Помнишь, – произносит она, – когда мы ещё были вместе, ты часто приходил в мой дом? А теперь я пришла к тебе. Так что заканчивай задавать дурацкие вопросы, Доктор. А вдруг это твоя последняя возможность меня увидеть?

Они сидят друг напротив друга на кровати с железной спинкой, застеленной тёмным стёганым одеялом, в полутёмной комнате со спартанской обстановкой и светящейся трещиной, рассекающей пустую стену. Клара смотрит на Доктора, а Доктор смотрит на Клару. Протягивает руку и касается её волос, гладких каштановых прядей. Она сидит не шелохнувшись и улыбается глазами. Его пальцы скользят вниз, к её шее, касаются тонкой кожи сбоку. И тут он хмурится. Хватает обеими ладонями её руку, ощупывает кожу на запястье, слегка надавливает двумя пальцами и по-прежнему не находит того, что искал.

– Почему я не чувствую твой пульс? – звучит его настороженный вопрос. – Почему ты не дышишь?  
– Потому что я не настоящая, – спокойно отвечает она. Освобождает свою руку и вытягивается на его кровати, подложив обе ладони под щёку. – Когда проснёшься, меня уже здесь не будет.

Немного поколебавшись, Доктор ложится рядом и пристально смотрит на Клару. Он слегка вздрагивает, когда она протягивает руку и берёт его ладонь. Потом прижимает к своей щеке и закрывает глаза. А он продолжает смотреть на её лицо с грустной и усталой улыбкой.

– Клара, ты такая молодая… А я старик.  
– Ты всегда был старым, – отвечает она, не поднимая ресниц. – Помнишь, в нашу первую встречу? Первую для меня. Ты сказал, что тебе тысяча двести с чем-то лет. А сейчас, тысяча пятьсот?  
– Тысяча шестьсот. С чем-то.  
– Да. Вот видишь, никакой разницы. А ещё, помнишь, – она открывает глаза и смотрит на него, – ты заявил, что у тебя два сердца и двадцать семь мозгов?  
– Небольшое преувеличение! – напоминает Доктор, и они смеются вместе.

А потом они лежат друг напротив друга и предаются воспоминаниям: одно цепляет другое, слова не кончаются, порой они обгоняют мысли или прерываются смехом. Оба глядятся в глаза напротив и держатся за руки, порой сжимая крепче или легонько поглаживая. И больше ничего не нужно, им тепло вместе. 

Доктор удивлён: он не заметил, когда Клара оказалась так близко, вплотную к нему. Гладит его морщинистую щёку своими нежными пальцами. Приподнимается на локте, склоняется ближе и целует его в губы. «Это просто сон, – успокаивает он себя, когда чувствует учащение ритма своих сердец. – Контролировать то, что случается во сне? Да кто я такой?» – продолжает мысленно повторять Доктор, когда отвечает на поцелуй Клары.

Они ещё долго не размыкают губ, потом снова разговаривают о своём прошлом, потом снова целуются. За окном башни темно по-прежнему, до рассвета ещё несколько часов. Доктор лежит на спине и гладит Клару по волосам, а та обнимает его обеими руками, положив голову ему на грудь и слушая его сердца. Закрывает глаза. Этот звук успокаивает. 

Клара замечает, что ритм его дыхания изменился, и не сразу соображает, что произошло. Доктор уснул. Она слегка приподнимает голову и смотрит в его спокойное лицо, ожидая, что он вот-вот почувствует её пристальный взгляд и пробудится. Но ничего не происходит. Клара никогда раньше не видела его спящим, не представляла даже, как это выглядит. Да что там – порой сомневалась, умеет ли Доктор вообще спать. А он спит… как люди, ничего необычного. 

Она ждёт ещё немного, прислушиваясь к ровному стуку обоих сердец. Потом осторожно выползает из-под его руки, ожидая, что сейчас он точно пробудится. Но Доктор продолжает спать, откинувшись на своей кровати. Подавив в себе желание коснуться его лица или ладони, Клара тихонько слезает с постели, поднимает с пола свою обувь и на цыпочках уходит. Последний раз оборачивается на него уже у порога – Доктор продолжает крепко спать.

Когда она выходит из башни, на улице идёт снег. Белые клочья тают на её лице, смешиваясь с горячими каплями, которые скользят из-под ресниц. 

***

Внутри ТАРДИС её встретила встревоженная Эсхильда.

– Клара! Где ты была? Я проснулась, а мы на другой планете. «Трен-за-лор», – прочла бессмертная на информационном экране, – что это за место?   
– Место, которое я ненавижу, – бросила Клара, подходя к белоснежной панели управления. Проверила настройки систем и повернула рычаг на дематериализацию. – Но мы улетаем, не волнуйся.

ТАРДИС резко тряхнуло, и путешественницы схватились за углы консоли. На секунду погас свет, снова разок тряхнуло, а потом всё вернулось в норму.

– Напомни мне поставить тут поручни или что-то вроде того, – сказала Клара Эсхильде. Потом, сложив руки на груди, кинула недобрый взгляд куда-то под потолок.  
– Что-то давно она так себя не вела, – заметила Эсхильда.  
– Точно, – мрачно ответила Клара, снова взглянув под потолок, потом на прозрачный дематериализационный поршень в центре консоли. – Характер демонстрирует. Хочет показать мне, как глупо я поступила. Ну извини! Я сама не ожидала, что он меня заметит. И я же выкрутилась в итоге, верно? Прошлое не поменялось, он будет думать, что это был всего лишь сон. Ты довольна?  
– Э-э-э… – пробормотала Эсхильда, с тревогой глядя на свою спутницу. – Клара… с тобой всё хорошо?   
– Да-да, – кивнула она Эсхильде. – Я просто разговариваю с нашей ТАРДИС. И она сейчас действует мне на нервы.

Лампочки под потолком мигнули. Клара слегка рассердилась:

– Знаешь, если он отправился в своё время, это ещё не значит, что я не могла навестить его. Это был один раз, и последний. Всё, разговор окончен.

Клара отвернулась от консоли. Эсхильда приблизилась и неловко положила ладонь ей на плечо.

– Всё в порядке, – Клара улыбнулась тепло и приобняла Эсхильду одной рукой. – На самом деле Трензалор не такое уж плохое место. Постоянно темно, зато есть несколько минут рассвета. Но давай сейчас полетим куда-нибудь, где много солнца, цветов, а снег полностью отсутствует. Идеи есть?  
– Вообще, – вспомнила Эсхильда, – пока тебя не было, я проверила сообщения: наш любимый пират снова влип.  
– Ах, ну конечно! – Клара закатила глаза. – Что на этот раз?  
– Один из его приятелей пишет, что Свифта поймала Прокламация Теней и посадила в «Штормкейдж».  
– Ого! Да это же одна из лучших тюрем Вселенной.  
– Вот и я думаю: может, оставить бродягу там? – ухмыльнулась Эсхильда. – Нам головной боли меньше.  
– Давай обсудим это за чашкой хорошего чая в каком-нибудь кафе в нью-нью-нью-Калькутте, – предложила Клара.

***

ТАРДИС пересекает временную воронку, направляясь в заданную точку координат. 

Над Трензалором всходит солнце, и седой мужчина в потрёпанном сюртуке опирается на трость, наблюдая рассвет с вершины башни. 

Мёртвое тело Клары Освальд в голубом джемпере распростёрто на тёмной брусчатке. 

Обладатель взлохмаченных волос и новенькой чёрной бабочки, не подходящей к выцветающему фиолетовому сюртуку, раздражённо чертыхается, пытаясь настроить барахлящий манипулятор временной воронки.


End file.
